


Panting & Wanted

by CookieDoughMe



Series: Touches & Teasing [4]
Category: Haven (TV)
Genre: Everything's consensual, Multi, Nathan Wuornos POV, Nathan Wuornos in restraints, Nathan and Touch, Nathan enjoys the tease, No active Troubles, PWP, Restraints, Teasing, improbabe and unrealistic improvised bondage equipment, nothing dangerous
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-22
Updated: 2020-08-22
Packaged: 2021-03-06 21:08:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,508
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26045527
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CookieDoughMe/pseuds/CookieDoughMe
Summary: Follows on fromBreathless & Wanting, but this time from Nathan's point of view.-It’s usually Audrey who comes up with these ideas, but this is all Duke: I can see it in his grin. We talked it through earlier and the idea’s been pulling pleasantly at my mind all afternoon. I’m not even sure why I like the thought of it so much. But I know that I do.
Relationships: Duke Crocker/Audrey Parker/Nathan Wuornos
Series: Touches & Teasing [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1890511
Comments: 2
Kudos: 8





	Panting & Wanted

It’s usually Audrey who comes up with these ideas, but this is all Duke: I can see it in his grin. We talked it through earlier and the idea’s been pulling pleasantly at my mind all afternoon. I’m not even sure why I like the thought of it so much. But I know that I do. I liked it when it was Audrey’s hand I was pushing up against (in fact, that’s how this started, so maybe it is down to Audrey afterall). I liked that a lot. And the fact this will be more ... fixed, more immovable (more frustrating); somehow I like that even more.

They’ve put me on my back again, wrists and ankles held tight to each corner of the bed in strong leather cuffs, and a pillow under my head. Duke found these cuffs in some specialist store somewhere; the leather is wide and soft and slightly padded, and they fix around me with just enough tightness to hold me firmly in place. They’re strong enough to hold up no matter how hard I pull against them, and soft enough that I don’t bruise myself too easily when I do. We’ve used them enough times now that just the feel of them closing around my wrist is enough to turn me on.

I’m pulled tight enough across the bed that I can feel the stretch in my shoulders and at my hips. Tomorrow I might feel self-conscious at the memory of how much I like that, but right now I’m too turned on to care. I’m breathing hard already, or rather fast - short, shallow breaths, the movement of my ribs visible as I look down the bed to see Duke and Audrey admiring their handiwork. 

I know they’re not done. I’m expecting a blindfold or a gag next, but they bring out a pillow and place it on my hips. I feel its weight against my cock and I roll my hips into it, but of course it just moves with me. They’re still not done though, and I realise it’s not just a pillow; there are ropes at each of the corners (threaded through holes cut in the pillow case) and they start to tie these to the corners of the bed. Audrey’s wrought iron bed frame is handy for this kind of thing; plenty of places to tie things to. They tie it firmly, balancing the tension so that the pillow stays in the centre above my hips (above my cock) with a level of familiarity that tells me they’ve done this before.

They practiced it I realise, and I get a sudden mental image of Duke lying in my place to test this out. He wouldn’t feel the same way about it I do. I imagine him lying here just long enough to test it worked the way they wanted, and then throwing the pillow aside, Audrey taking its place and Duke thrusting up urgently into her, the both of them moaning and pushing fast and furious against each other.

They told me to stay still, and I was, but that thought is enough to make me tilt my hips, and as they’re about done with the pillow now, it’s held taught enough above me that my cock runs against it and I gasp. It’s just a little way above me, floating there with enough tension to stay held in place but with enough give to it that when I push up against it, it flexes away from me. The realisation of what this means sends a shiver of excitement through me. An actual shiver; I see my toes move.

Duke is grinning ear-to-ear and Audrey tells me I don’t have to stay still any more. I tilt my hips again and my cock pushes against it with enough pressure to feel - to feel good - but only just. There is no way in hell this is ever going to make me come. Perhaps that’s why I like it so much, the thought of just losing myself in an infinite haze of pleasure. I tilt my hips again, and then I push my ass off the bed to move my cock upwards a little more. It doesn’t actually make much difference; I’m strapped tight enough to the bed to make the movement awkward and I can only push off it a little way. It’s a lot of extra effort for a little extra sensation. I do it again. And again, the extra effort and the pull of my muscles part of the appeal.

They’re watching me as they fiddle with the ropes some more, pulling the cushion just a little higher above me. I move again and they’ve judged it just right. A tilt of my hips presses only the top of my cock against the soft fabric. When I press into my ankles and shoulders to push my ass off the bed, if I push hard enough, tense my ass hard enough, I can just about press my whole cock against it before I fall back down. I’m watching myself as I move and now I understand why there’s no blindfold.

They stand either side of the bed, looking down at me, and then careful, gentle fingers are touching me; running down the inside of a leg, across my stomach, over my ribs. They are so _careful_ ; in their touches and in their planning. In that moment I can almost feel their love for me as a solid presence and it makes me shiver again. 

My hips are moving almost of their own accord now; I’m not sure I could stop them if I wanted to. The pleasure builds slowly, almost infinitely slowly, and I relax into it, relax into the softness of it, relax into the expectation that this is going to last for a while and that I am not supposed to do anything besides let my hips move. And as much as I don’t want this moment to end, I’m thinking of other moments too. I’m thinking of the next time we will be in bed together, and what I might do to show my love for them the same way they are showing me right now. I think of covering Audrey with kisses, holding her hips tight as I flick my tongue against her for hours. I think of running my hands over Duke, pressing his body into the bed with mine and kissing him senseless as we rut up against each other, lazy movements turning frantic as we crest that wave together. I think of pushing the two of them towards each other, running my palms down their backs as they kiss, holding Audrey up so that Duke can fuck into her, staying upright the way she likes for the extra pressure it puts on her clit. 

The sound of Audrey and Duke at the foot of the bed brings me back to the present moment. They’ve taken their fingers from my skin and I barely even noticed; the pull of my hips towards movement is so strong. I watch as they kiss, deep long kisses as they pull tight to each other, then they step back to start pulling at each other’s clothes. I watch intently as more and more skin is revealed until there is nothing but them, and then they’re kissing again.

They look towards me and say something I don’t catch, but I think they’re deciding they want to be on the bed with me. They walk down either side of it and come to kneel on the mattress by my sides, kissing each other above my stomach. I hear myself moan, and see them grin, and then they are reaching for each other. Duke’s hands hold Audrey’s breasts, pushing and squeezing the way she likes (the way Duke and I like too). She runs her hands down his chest and stomach to his cock and I watch eagerly as she jerks him off, the rhythm of my hips shifting to match her hand. I push my hips upwards as she moves her hand upwards, and I tense the already-aching muscles of my ass as her hand reaches the top of its movement. I drop back down to the bed as her hand runs back down, my muscles relaxing as she squeezes the base of Duke’s cock and I moan in time with him. Duke shifts forwards a little, closer to her, and brings a hand down to rest gently on my stomach where it shifts with me as I move. There’s something about that gesture that is so close, so tender that I shudder again, moan and move a little faster. 

I can’t keep up with their pace though as Audrey’s hand moves faster and faster still. Duke pushes towards her as he squeezes her shoulder, his eyes tightly closed. When he comes it seems to take him by surprise, but it doesn’t surprise me. I know that by the time they finally touch me they will hardly need to touch me at all and I will be gone.

They kiss above me for a long time, my wrists pulling against the cuffs from the tension in my arms, as the movement of my hips pulls the others against my ankles. The muscles in my ass and legs are working hard now; tilt, push, release, tilt, push, release. The regular bursts of tension push up through my hips into my cock as it runs against the pillow. I am a panting shuddering mess but Audrey is, incredibly, telling me how beautiful I look. I try to believe her but in any case it doesn’t matter; the feel of the fabric against my cock is the same, whatever.

Duke bends to kiss me and I try to remember how my mouth works. He is soft and warm and his tongue presses wonderfully against mine. While I’m distracted by this, Audrey unties the ropes attaching the pillow and then pulls it away, my hips thrusting suddenly into thin air. Duke keeps kissing me but even so I whine. My hips keep moving, hoping to find something, anything, to press against. Then Duke is gone too and I am panting with the absence of it. Not long to wait, Audrey tells me, then she shifts around 90 degrees to straddle me and I don’t catch the rest of what she says because I’m so excited by the realisation she might be about to fuck me. My hips stutter upwards hopefully, but she’s too far forward, positioned over my waist. It takes a minute to get everyone positioned where she wants; she shuffles backwards and tucks her ankles under my thighs so that her hips are above mine. Duke moves down the bed and comes to kneel between my legs behind her. Her ankles underneath me tilt my hips up and I am practically shaking all over I’m so eager for her. Duke says something but I don’t hear it, all I can think about is how blissful her cunt is going to feel.

Duke curls his hands around to cup her breasts again and I whine in frustrated pleasure. Then his fingers trail down her body in between her legs and she moans in delight. A moment later she’s sinking her hips downwards, reaching down to guide me inside her. At that moment I’m glad of the break in sensation, glad for the pause because without it I would be coming right now and I would like this to last for a little while at least. She pushes right down, pressing my hips into the bed, and then she shifts back up a little way. Duke’s fingers move with her and over her and I can feel her trembling with it.

But other than that, she doesn’t move. She holds herself still, in just the right position for me to thrust up into her. And I do. She feels wet and tight with arousal, slick and hot. I look up at her head thrown back against Duke’s shoulder and him grinning down at me, even as I know how hard he’s concentrating on what his fingers are doing against her clit. I push up, the same familiar movement as before. I push up, and fall back down, my tired muscles happy to be moving again. I push up harder than I did before, harder and faster, the pleasure building quickly now.

Audrey is telling me, _Yes_ . Or telling Duke? Telling both of us I think. I tense my arms against the restraints to try and push faster, push my ankles into the bed to push further, tense my ass at the top of the movement to thrust harder against her. I’m moving as much as I can for my own sake, but for hers too. _Make her come Duke_ , I think. Or do I say it? I don’t know but I see his fingers shift gear and I feel her muscles start to tense around me. And then as I push upwards hard again she does, clinging to him, legs shaking against my hips, shouting words whose meaning I don’t register.

I feel her orgasm and it feeds into mine as I push up and up, trying to thrust up into her without bothering to move back down in between. My whole body is tense and I have no idea how loudly I shout. It is absolute bliss and it lasts for a long time.

And now I’m lying limp on my back, absolutely spent. My muscles are relaxed so far into the bed it’s almost like I’ve become one with the mattress. Duke leans forward to press a quick soft kiss to my lips. “Alright?” he says quietly. 

“Yeah,” I whisper. 

I see enough of his grin to know he heard me.

“I’m going to undo these cuffs, alright?”

“Yeah.” I have no intention of moving though, but I can’t find the energy to say it.

Audrey comes back from the bathroom with a washcloth and wipes some of the sticky from us.

“Love you,” I tell them in another whisper I’m not sure they heard, but I know that they know. Audrey presses herself to my side, and Duke rests his head on my shoulder. Their legs curl over mine; pleasantly-heavy warm weights against me.

“I think we broke him,” Duke jokes.

“Inna good way,” I mumble. “Move me if you need,” I add sleepily. I’m aware I’m still spreadeagled across it and don’t want to take up the whole bed.

“We will do if we need to,” Duke assures me. “But for now you can go to sleep where you are if you like.”

It’s not really a question of ‘ _if I like_ ’ - I’m moments from sleep and I don’t think I could stop myself if I tried.

Duke and Audrey kiss each other over my chest, then they both kiss my cheek and that’s the last thing I’m aware of as I fall into a deep and very happy sleep.


End file.
